moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fast
(United States) (Australia)|budget = $200,000,000|gross = $588,901,255}}Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw (or simply Hobbs & Shaw) is a 2019 American action film directed by David Leitch and written by Chris Morgan. It is a spin-off from The Fast and the Furious series featuring two characters, Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw in the lead roles. The film stars Dwayne Johnson and Jason Statham, along with Idris Elba, Vanessa Kirby, Roman Reigns, Eiza Gonzalez, Eddie Marsan, Cliff Curtis and Helen Mirren. The film was released in the United States on August 2, 2019 by Universal Pictures. Plot A crew of MI6 agents attempt to retrieve a virus, Snowflake, which can be programmed to decimate millions of people, from terrorist organization Eteon. Brixton Lore, an Eteon operative with advanced cybernetic implants that allow him to perform superhuman feats, arrives and kills all agents except for their leader, Hattie Shaw, who injects Snowflake into herself as a dormant carrier and escapes. Brixton frames Hattie as a traitor who killed her team and stole Snowflake, forcing her to go on the run. Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw, Hattie's brother, are both informed of the missing virus and are assigned to work together reluctantly to track it down. Deckard leaves and goes to Hattie's house, while Hobbs manages to find Hattie; after a brief scuffle, he brings her to the CIA office, as Deckard then returns. The office is attacked and Hattie is taken by Brixton, who Deckard recognizes is an old colleague he previously shot before he was revived by Eteon. Hobbs and Deckard pursue and rescue Hattie during the ensuing car chase, and they manage to escape from Brixton, who falls off his motorcycle and crashes through the second level of a double decker bus. The trio locate Professor Andreiko, Snowflake's creator, who informs them that to prevent Snowflake from eradicating humanity, Hattie has to either be killed or use an extraction device which is located within the Eteon factory in Ukraine. After arming themselves in Moscow, the trio infiltrate the factory, where they manage to retrieve the extraction device before escaping and destroying the facility; Andreiko is killed and the device is badly damaged during their escape. Hobbs decides to bring the trio to his childhood home in Samoa to visit his estranged brother Jonah to repair the device and lay low before confronting Brixton again. Hobbs has a tense reunion with his family, but Jonah is persuaded to help them by their mother. Hobbs, his family, and the Shaws prepare for Eteon's army to arrive. The device is successfully repaired by Jonah and the extraction of Snowflake from Hattie begins. The next morning, Brixton and his army battle with Hobbs' family and the Shaws. Brixton takes Hattie again, which forces Hobbs, Deckard and their allies to bring down his helicopter. Snowflake's extraction from Hattie is completed while Hobbs and Deckard work together to defeat Brixton, who is terminated remotely by Eteon's head. The group celebrates their victory on the island. In a series of mid- and post-credits scenes, Hobbs brings his daughter to meet their extended family in Samoa; Deckard and Hattie are implied to bust their mother out of prison; and Hobbs receives a call from his partner, Locke, who had repelled another attack to retrieve Snowflake. Cast *Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs *Jason Statham as Deckard Shaw *Idris Elba as Brixton, an international terrorist leader and a criminal mastermind who is in conflict with Hobbs and Shaw. *Vanessa Kirby as Hattie Shaw, an MI6 agent and Deckard's sister. *Roman Reigns *Eddie Marsan *Eiza Gonzalez as Madam M *Cliff Curtis *Josh Mauga *John Tui *Helen Mirren as Magdalene Shaw, mother of Deckard, Owen and Hattie. Production In November 2015, Vin Diesel announced in an interview with Variety that potential spin-offs for The Fast and the Furious series were in the early stages of development. A spin-off film centered around characters Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw was announced in October 2017 by Universal Pictures and set a release date of July 26, 2019 with Chris Morgan returning to write the script. Variety reported that Shane Black was being considered to direct the film. The announcement of the spin-off provoked a response on Instagram by Tyrese Gibson, criticizing Johnson for causing the ninth Fast & Furious film to be delayed for another year. In February 2018, Deadpool 2 director David Leitch entered talks to direct the film. In April 2018, Leitch was confirmed as the director for the film and added David Scheunemann as a production designer. In July 2018, Vanessa Kirby was cast in the film to play an MI6 agent and Shaw's sister, along with Idris Elba to play the main villain role in the film. In October 2018, Eddie Marsan joined the cast of the film. In November 2018, Eiza Gonzalez joined the cast of the film. In January 2019, Johnson revealed that his cousin Roman Reigns would appear in the film as Hobbs' brother. Additionally, he announced that Cliff Curtis, Josh Mauga, and John Tui would also portray brothers of Hobbs. Helen Mirren was also confirmed to be reprising her role from The Fate of the Furious. Principal photography began on September 10, 2018, in London, England. Dwayne Johnson joined the production two weeks later, on September 24, 2018, after wrapping Jungle Cruise. In October, filming moved to Glasgow to recreate London. Filming also took place in late 2018 at Eggborough Power Station, North Yorkshire. Release Hobbs & Shaw was released on August 2, 2019 after being moved by Universal Studios from its previous date of July 26, 2019. External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6806448/ Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw] on IMDb Videos 'Trailer' Category:2019 films Category:English-language films Category:2019 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:American films Category:Films directed by David Leitch Category:Films produced by Neal H. Moritz Category:Films produced by Hiram Garcia Category:Screenplays by Chris Morgan Category:Films shot by Jonathan Sela Category:Original Film films Category:Seven Bucks Productions films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Film spin-offs Category:Action thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:2019 action thriller films Category:2019 American action thriller films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s American action thriller films Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Films shot in London Category:2019 IMAX films Category:2019 American IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2010s American IMAX films Category:American IMAX films